Sleepwalking
by 02gordonj
Summary: After waking up randomly around the shop, the truth behind Kazahaya's new dreams comes to the surface. Shounen ai no lemons


another shounen ai story (no lemons). this one based on legal drug and, of course, i dont own any of the legal drug characters. Not as long as my Deathnote story, but still just as cute. Remember to review 

**Sleep-walking**

_Lying in an open field, my lover by my side. But he isn't really mine. Only here in dreams can I have him whilst on the outside, I'm forever hating him. If only he could come into my world where we could be together. Rikuo leans over and says to me, "let's go for a walk in the forest of sweet nothings". Overjoyed, I get up and run with him, laughing all the way._

_We get into the woods, breathing heavily from our run. I know where I want to go and make my way, travelling through brambles and branches. As I lean down to duck another branch, his arms wrap around me, holding me close. I can feel the warmth of his embrace. Turning around to hug him back, I know this wont last long._

_I wake up_

Kazahaya woke with a start from his dream. _Dammit! Just as it was getting good_ he thought. He realised his arms were locked in his imaginary embrace, holding the air-form of Rikuo. He let them go limp again, and turned over – staring right into Rikuo's face. 

"AAAARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! GET OUT, PERV!" screamed Kazahaya, jumping out of the bed. Rikuo's eyes opened slowly and with a groan, he sat up to face the screaming cat-boy in front of him

"Shouldn't I be asking that question since you're in my bed?" replied Rikuo groggily. _Crap, not again _thought Kazahaya. He must have been sleep-walking again.

Kazahaya had begun sleep-walking recently. He wasn't sure why, but the sleep-walking seemed to have begun around the same time that Kazahaya had begun dreaming about Rikuo. Kazahaya had been waking up in random parts of the shop with no recollection of what had happened the night before. Of course, when Kakei asked him what was wrong, Kazahaya had just told him that his dreams of Kei were getting worse. He had woken in Rikuo's bed once before. Thankfully he managed to convince Rikuo it was down to tiredness. That was in fact his first sleepwalking moment in a history of odd wake-up places. How was he going to explain this time to Rikuo?

"Were you sleep-walking last night again Kazahaya?" asked Rikuo before Kazahaya could think of a good cover story as to why he was in Rikuo's bed again, "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Nope, nothing," replied Kazahaya a little too quickly. _Why is he asking me what happened?_ "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have something to show you" said Rikuo, getting out of the bed. As usual, he was only wearing the lower half of his pyjamas. _Thanks a bunch. As if it wasn't hard enough to stop being attracted to you _sulked Kazahaya to himself. Kazahaya quickly left the room while Rikuo walked to his closet to get changed. Whilst Rikuo got dressed, Kazahaya waited for him outside, making breakfast and thinking to himself. _'Show me something' he said. Like what? _he pondered to himself. He was thinking a lot this morning.

By the time dinner was cooked, Rikuo had taken a seat at the table, reading a newspaper as always. It was like any other day for the two, except this morning had a strange tension, almost as if something important was coming.

Once breakfast was eaten, the pair made their way down from their apartment above green drug store into the shop back. They were headed to the security room

"Why are we going in there?" Kazahaya asked Rikuo

"Just for something I think you should see, unless you like not knowing what you were up to while you sleep walked" said Rikuo with a hint of suggesting something to Kazahaya. _But what?_

When they got into the security room, they found Kakei in the corner with Saiga's head in his lap as usual.

"Why hello there boys" Kakei said cheerfully as he greeted them, "what did you come here for I wonder"

"Yes… I wonder" chuckled Saiga mischievously

Kazahaya was now a little scared by the joy in the couple's voices. What was Rikuo going to show him exactly?

"Are you sure you don't remember last night Kazahaya?" asked Rikuo

"For the last time, I don't remember a thing!" exclaimed Kazahaya, frustration clearly showing now. Why didn't anyone seem to believe him?

"I guess its time you see this then" said Rikuo. He sounded a bit quieter then normal, and maybe a bit nervous too. _No way _Kazahaya said to himself; _that's not like Rikuo at all_

Rikuo strolled to the side of the room where the security tapes where kept and picked one out. Walking back to the screens showing various areas of the shop, he inserted the tape in one of the VCRs and hit the play button.

The screen showed the stockroom at the back of the store, near to where the security room the group was standing in was located. Rikuo was standing in front of a shelf, taking stock. As he turned his back, Kazahaya could be seen sneaking up behind him, looking sneaky yet still clearly asleep. Suddenly, Kazahaya made a jump at Rikuo, catching his off guard and sending him to floor with a still snoozing Kazahaya on top of him. Rikuo said something to Kazahaya with an angry look on his face. Kazahaya replied with something and the look on Rikuo's face changed. _I wish I could hear what we were saying last night! _Said Kazahaya to himself (though he thought he knew already). His suspicions were proven right when his on-screen self suddenly planted his lips firmly over Rikuo's own and even with the grainy black and white image, he could tell there was some groping and probing going on. But oddly enough, Rikuo seemed to be doing the same things back for a while. Briefly their lips parted for Rikuo to say something back to Kazahaya before they went back to their fun. Kazahaya could feel the eyes of everyone in the room focusing on him at that point. He couldn't let his true feelings be found out. It was time for a desperate move. Hopefully they were all as dumb as Kazahaya hoped

"What did you do to me last night! You sex maniac!" Shouted Kazahaya

"It's not called being a sex maniac if the other person says they love you first" replied Rikuo coolly

Kazahaya couldn't stop his cheeks going a deep shade of red at that remark. He knew it was over; time to come clean about it all.

"FINE! I ADMIT IT; I LOVE RIKUO!" shouted Kazahaya, taking everyone by surprise

"Ha-ha!" exclaimed Saiga, pointing a finger at Kakei, "You owe me five bucks"

"Later big boy" laughed Kakei, "let's get out of here and leave the kids to their fun and revelations". Before Kazahaya could object, the couple had left the room, leaving him alone with Rikuo

"You know…" came Rikuo's voice from behind Kazahaya, making him jump, "I wish you had told me sooner about your feelings for me"

"I just didn't know how to" replied Kazahaya, unable to stop his feelings flowing, "I have been dreaming about you for the last month and I think I have fallen in love with you. But what did you say on the video?"

Rikuo looked away with a weird look in his eyes that Kazahaya had never seen in them before. Was it embarrassment? "I said _I love you too_"

Kazahaya was taken back by the sudden revelations and felt relief that the feeling was mutual between them. He didn't care that they were both guys, but at the same time the excitement was taking his toll on him. His legs gave way as he became weak. He felt himself falling to the floor, right into Rikuo's arms. The pair slid to the ground together, staring into each-others eyes. Kazahaya was shocked at how gentle Rikuo seemed at the moment. The words he had wanted to say to Rikuo himself all this time spilled out of him, "I love you"

"I love you too" replied Rikuo as the pair joined in an embrace, "even if you are a brat of a cat-boy"

Before Rikuo could laugh at his little poke of Kazahaya, a pair of lips folded over his own and the pair who had loved each-other secretly became one at last. 

_And this time, _thought Kazahaya, _it isn't a dream_

_**END**_

* * *

so there you have it. another story finished. next up is eerie queerie. remember to review 

might make a sequal to this if it gets thumbs ups : )


End file.
